Choices
by aquaspice228
Summary: Blossom makes a bad decision and regrets her choice


**Okay so for some reasons unknown to me, a few people actually liked my other story. My face that day when I got emails saying so and so favorited or commented on your story was O_O WHY? I literally wrote that at 2 in the morning. Anyways I decided to write another one. Here it goes.**  
**P.S. I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Have you ever wonder how a small choice could change your life? You could be the happiest person in the world, and you make one tiny decision, and your life is ruined. Well, that happened to me. I used to be so happy. I used to smile everyday and not have a care in the world. I was the smartest and most popular girl in the school... but that changed. I don't know what happened! It was such a small choice. How could it have possibly effected my life like this?! Okay calm down Blossom. Breathe... Maybe... Maybe I should tell you what happened. It was about two weeks ago. I was hanging out with my friends at school, and the new girl walked up to us. She was a shy girl with short dark brown hair and eyes. I remember her name was Hanna. When she arrived, she took a deep breath and stuttered out, "U-um, may I sit with you?" Of course being popular meant that some of the girls would be mean. "Go away loser. Nobody wants you here. Go sit with the other nerds," laughed Stacy Jones, the meanest girl in school. Hanna had a shocked look on her face and stumbled over her words, "B-b-but..." "But nothing," sneered Stacy. "No one wants to look at somebody as ugly as you." Poor Hanna looked like she was going to burst into tears. I felt bad, but I didn't want to ruin my friendship or popularity with them, so I said nothing. Hanna lowered her head. "I-I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." With that, she quickly walked away.

* * *

As the days went by, Stacy and the other girls continually bullied Hanna. I wanted to help, but I didn't. If I did, I would risk my relationship with them. I couldn't risk that. My sisters were mad at me for not stopping them, but they didn't say anything because they knew they couldn't interfere with my life. I wish they had said something. It might have given me courage to stop them. They didn't though. On Friday of that week, Stacy came up with an evil plan. "Hey guys, lets teach Hanna a lesson today." All of us looked up with curious looks. One girl asked, "How?" Stacy smiled, a glint in her eyes. "We pay a couple of the boys to beat her up at the back of the school." Everyone else looked at each other and laughed. I just sat there, wanting to say no, but not doing it. "What do you think Blossom?" I looked at them after Stacy asked that. "_Say 'No'. Come on! Just say it!_" Through my inner struggle in my head, I smiled at Stacy and replied, "Lets do it." "_I didn't want to say that! No! Take it back!_" But it was too late. They were already walking away, laughing at the plan. I laid my head on the table. "_What have I done?_"

* * *

They did it. They actually beat her up. They actually _punched_ and_ kicked_ her until she bled. I saw her on my way to class. She was heading towards the front of the school, and she was bandaged everywhere. There were bandages on her arms, legs, and even her head. She was also covered in bruises. I couldn't believe they actually did it. I felt horrible. I was going to go ask her if she was okay, but Stacy and the other girls walked up. "Come on Blossom. We're going to be late." I looked back at Hanna as she shakily stumbled to the doors, and turned away. "Yea, lets go."

* * *

After the weekend, I was back at school, and the principal announced that there would be an assembly. Everybody found a seat and quieted down as the principal talked into the microphone. "Hello everyone. I am very sad to say that we have had a death of one of our students here at Townsville High. It was Hanna Martin. It is upsetting to say that she committed suicide last night. A note she left said that she couldn't take the constant bullying and torture she endured everyday. I do not like to think that some of my students have been bullying someone, and I intend to put an end to it. Let's remember to offer our prayers to Hanna's family. That is all. You are dismissed." S-she... She's dead?... I'm going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. It's my fault. I should've stopped them. After I was done, I ditched school and went home.

* * *

Laying in my bed, I stared at the ceiling. Different voices swam through my head. _"Hey guys, lets teach Hanna a lesson." "U-um, may I sit with you?" __"She committed suicide." "You could've done something." "I didn't want to say that! No! Take it back!" "It's your fault." "Death of one of our students." "It was Hanna Martin." "You could've saved her." "You could've helped her." "What have I done?" "It's all your fault."__  
"It's **All **your fault." __"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"It's all my fault!" My eyes shot open as I quickly sat up. I looked across my room at my mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was in tangles and I had bags under my eyes. I hadn't slept or been to school in a week. I was too exhausted and filled with guilt to do anything. I thought I felt terrible before, but this feeling was ten times worse. It was always there. It made my body ache. My sisters were worried about me. Bubbles would bring me my food, and Buttercup attempted to get me out of my room by saying she would go shopping with me. She even said she would buy anything I wanted. It didn't help though. I just couldn't shake the guilt. It was too big. That night, when everyone in the house was asleep, I decided to go somewhere. It was late, maybe around two. I put on my jeans and a jacket. I attempted to fix my hair, but it didn't work out to well. After I grabbed my phone, I snuck out of the house. Outside, I turned right and headed towards the cemetery.

* * *

I stood outside the graveyard gates and noticed a flower field to the side. I walked over and began to pick some. When I had a bouquet of them, I took my ribbon out of my hair and tied them together. I entered the graveyard looking for a certain grave. _"Where is it? Oh there it is."_ I stopped in front of a brand new gravestone. I looked down, just now noticing my bare feet. My eyes traveled back up until they landed on the words "Here lies Hanna Martin." I dropped down to my knees and started talking. "Um hey Hanna. I know I'm probably someone you wouldn't want to visit you, but I just wanted to say that... Well... I-I'm sorry." Tears started to blur my vision as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "I brought you some flowers. I know you can't forgive me. I could have helped you." My tears started falling. "You didn't deserve to die. You were such a wonderful person. Even when someone was mean to you, you still smiled." Suddenly I was filled with anger. I jumped to my feet and snarled, "I might've not helped you, but why did no one else?! Why did no one help?!" It was unfair. Hanna shouldn't have died! She was the sweetest person in the world. Hanna, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! "I'M SORRY HANNA!" I yelled and screamed over and over until my voice went sore. I slumped to the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry Hanna." Tears were still silently streaming down my face. "Blossom?" I heard a small voice calling my name. I quickly turned my head towards the voice. I was shocked to see my sisters behind me, but I was even more shocked to see Butch, Boomer, and Brick behind them. Bubbles worriedly looked at me and asked, "Blossom are you okay? We saw you leave and decided to follow you. I called the boys in case we needed help." I stared at her and looked back at Hanna's grave. "I want to go home," my strained voice said. "I'll help her." I looked over and saw it was Brick who said that. He walked over and picked me up bridal style. "Lets get you home," he uttered. I looked back at Hanna's grave and saw a beautiful sight. A huge weeping tree was behind the bright gray stone, and the moon's light illuminated the entire place. The flowers I laid there were right below and underlined Hanna's name. I turned away from the scene with a smile and snuggled deeper into Brick's chest.

* * *

I woke up and noticed we were still walking home. I must've fallen asleep for a few minutes. I thought back to Hanna's grave. I felt a little better now. The guilt was still there, but maybe it would always be. It might always be with me. I could live with it though. I don't know why, but I feel like Hanna forgave me after seeing the beautiful scene at her grave. "Oh so your awake now." I looked up and noticed Brick staring down at me. "Yea," my voice was still a little scratchy after crying and screaming so much. Brick looked back up and said, "Well we're almost home now." I looked to the front of us and noticed Bubbles and Boomer holding hands and blushing, while Butch and Buttercup argued. "They all seem to be getting along well." Brick smiled and commented, "Yea. Those two are making me sick though. They keep holding hands and making goo-goo eyes at each other." I laughed. After a moment of silence, Brick asked, "Hey Blossom. Are you **really** ok now?" I stared at my hands and thought about it. Finally I looked up and determinedly said, "Yeah, I'm okay now." He smirked, "Good. You're the only one as smart as me at school. I need a little challenge." I smiled at him. Suddenly he stopped staring at me and looked up. "Um Blossom, can I ask you something?" I curiously looked up at him and replied, "Sure." He glanced down at me and then stared straight ahead. I looked closer and noticed he was blushing. "Would you, um, like to maybe, sometime... go out with me?" My jaw dropped, but I quickly shut it. I thought for a second and responded, "I'll think about it." His blush deepened and he said, "Okay. Oh, we're here." Brick set me down. At the door, my sisters and I said goodbye to the boys. In my room, I decided something. I ran and threw up my window. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "BRICK!" A second later I heard him reply, "WHAT!" "YES!" I saw him take something out of his pocket and my phone beeped. I opened my phone and looked at the new message. "_How about this Saturday at 6. We can go eat and then see a movie._" I smiled at the text and sent back, "_Sounds good. Goodnight._" "_Goodnight._" I set my phone down and changed into my pajamas. I laid down and thought about tonight. "_Maybe my life isn't ruined, and Hanna? I'll make sure to visit you again soon._" With that thought, I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

**I FINISHED IT! I thought I was gonna delete this one and do a different storyline, but I finished it. It's still sucks but it's better than the other one in my opinion.**  
**Please Review.**


End file.
